Retailers and merchants are generally interested in finding better ways to present real-time proximate marketing to customers. In order to achieve this goal, a retailer may install a system to identify a customer and understand when the customer is near an appropriate area to present marketing offers. For example, if a retailer can detect when a customer is near an “end-cap” of a product aisle (i.e., the end of an aisle where special product promotions may be offered and/or displayed), the retailer may display a marketing message to that customer that is proximally relevant. Additionally, if a retailer can accurately—and in near real-time—identify a customer who is next to a proximal marketing area (e.g., end-cap), the retail store can tailor the offer to that specific customer. For example, such a tailored offer may include incentives that are related to the customer's prior purchase history at the retail store. To date, systems and mechanisms for presenting marketing information to customers based on proximity determinations have been less than ideal, especially in indoor settings. Granular proximity determinations, cost effectiveness (for both the retailer and customer), minimal drain on the battery of a customer's mobile device, and a good customer experience is needed to offer such relevant proximal offers.
In particular, existing systems may detect when a customer breaches a proximity or geo-fence and may contact the customer directly based on the customer's identity and granted permissions. For example, when a customer triggers a proximity trigger within a merchant's coffee shop, that merchant may send the customer a coupon based on previously provided personal information and/or opting-in authorization for receiving marketing information from the merchant. However, this level of identification and authorizations may be unrealistic, as customers may resist allowing a retailer to know their identity in order to receive coupons. Additionally, if numerous retailers or merchants utilize similar systems to present coupons, authorizing each of these retailers may be inefficient. Further, retailers may benefit from knowing when customers are in each section of their stores so they can target customers with offers based on a customer's foot traffic as well as improve store design.